


Seasons

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: As the season turns to spring, the Alcethmeret heats up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhisanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhisanin/gifts).



> Originally posted on my Tumblr [hrere](http://extra-penguin.tumblr.com/post/154001860755/maia-a-please).

At first, Maia was glad when winter turned to spring turned to summer. The Alcethmeret was chilly at the best of times, but hopefully summer would fix it.

In late spring, however, Maia felt that the temperature had tipped from “warm” to “hot”. For a few weeks, the shifting to summer fashions helped cool him, but there was only so much that the Emperor of the Elflands could remove. Sweat made him sticky, and his clothes clung uncomfortably. His scalp sweated beneath his piled hair.

Early in the summer, Maia found himself panting at breakfast, feeling as if he would faint.

“We would have thought that the Alcethmeret would not heat up so soon in the season,” Maia commented.

Cala’s eyebrows and ears twitched. “Serenity, were you not told? Edrevesena the Second had Valco Athmaza enchant the Alcethmeret so that it would better reflect the passing seasons.” His expression took on a concerned tinge.

Maia found himself making choking noises at the back of his throat. “Would- would it be possible to _undo_ those enchantments?” He had no desire of freezing for another winter. Or melting during the coming summer.

“We know not. We could ask the Adremaza, if you so wish.”

“Yes, we would. Please, do.”

Maia went back to staring at his correspondence, wondering what _else_ he had not been told about the Untheileneise Court.


End file.
